Welcome to the Phantomhive's
Summary The episode begins with Lizzy, her maid, and an unknown guest in a carriage on the way to the Phantomhive mansion. Her name is not reveal and she is only referred to as ‘onee-sama’ by Lizzy and “our guest” by the Phantomhive servants. Upon their arrival, Lizzy explains to Ciel that she is a guest that Lizzy had met at a ball, and thus decided to bring her to the mansion to meet Ciel. Ciel welcomes her and requests Sebastian to show her hospitality. Sebastian takes her to her room. He unexpectedly leans in close to the camera, and pulls away saying thank you. Our guest appears to have no voice, or at least, none that we can hear. She proceeds to look around while Sebastian tells her about the room. We come across some photos on the mantle, of Ciel’s parents. Sebastian gives a brief history about Ciel’s parents before a loud crash is heard from the kitchen. He asks her to wait in the room as he leaves. We now join Sebastian in the kitchen confronting Bard about the noise. He turns and sees the guest behind him and rushes to protect her from the explosion as screams are heard coming from the kitchen. The three emerge from the kitchen, covered in soot and all messed up. Their reactions to our guest suggest she is somewhat of a beauty. Sebastian takes her back to her room, a little disappointed with her roaming around unsupervised, deeming it uncourteous. Sebastian then offers to give her a tour of the mansion when she (again, inaudibly) confesses it’s her first time in a big mansion. Sebastian first takes her to the entertainment room and gives her a brief description of the place. After some introductions, Lau warns her not to get eaten by the beasts hiding in the mansion. Sebastian then takes her to the library where he is interrupted by Soma and Agni. After introductions, Soma seems to have fallen for our guest and Agni congratulates him on finding his true love and they both embrace in tears. Sebastian interrupts them in time for tea. During tea, our guest lifts her teacup but makes no move to drink from it. As Sebastian explains about the teacup, Vienne Rose, the rest of them tease Ciel about owning expensive things. As out guest tries to set the teacup down however, it drops and spills tea all over her dress. Lau is less sympathetic, commenting how it would be a much more serious if the teacup broke. Ciel orders Sebastian to clean her up. Sebastian takes our guest to her room, in bridal-style. He then proceeds to dress her, but he blind-folded himself. He apologizes for disregarding the weight of the teacup, saying it might have been too heavy for her, before informing her that the dress is a gift from Ciel. Our guests asks why he is so dedicated, to which he responds htat she is their valued guest before leaving to prepare for the ball. From the window, our guest watches as Aberlaine informs Ciel about the cases of disappearing women at balls. She then leaves to the telephone where she receives orders from a man to kill Sebastian and kidnap. He also refers to her as the “Mad Dog of Venice”. Sebastian finds her and informs her that the ball is about to begin. Our guest visits Lizzy’s room while she changing. A while later, Lizzy notices that the blue dress is the same dress that belonged to Ciel’s mother and tells her to show to Ciel at the party. Lizzy then faints, her maid soon after as the room if filled with a mysterious, yet familiar purple gas. A familiar voice resonates as our guest faints too. After Ciel found out that a man has taken our guest, he orders Sebastian to get her back. It also seems that Aleister Chamber has taken her. On the ship on the ocean, Sebastian finds Druitt. Grell arrives and informs them that she is scheduled to die tomorrow. Druitt releases smoke into the room and disappears with our guest to the top of the mast and holds up some dynamite. Grell and Sebastian soon catch up as Druitt goes on about how they can be husband and wife in heaven. Grell then cuts the mast with his death scythe. As both of them fall towards the ocean, Sebastian races up the broken mast and rescues her. Druitt falls into the ocean while Grell taunts him. Our guest wakes up, still in Sebastian’s arms. Grell begins to tease Sebastian before being hit in the head with William’s death scythe. Will asks our guest to state her name, which we do not hear either and is still not revealed, before hitting Grell once more, saying that she is not scheduled to die after all. William explains that the name differs by just one letter, and that Grell has the wrong person. The two of them then leave on a rowboat. Back at the mansion, the gang leave our guest to rest, however she instead goes after Ciel in his study. She pulls out her knife and attempt to carry out her orders before she is stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian reveals that he knows about her being a hitman for the Ferro family while trying to get her fired up. She gets angry and thrusts her knife at him to no avail. Sebastian overpowers her easily and attempts to either strangle her or snap her neck but is interrupted by Ciel. Sebastian instead tells Ciel that she is there to thank him. Ciel apologizes for the lack of security of the place and leads her to the another room where the gang awaits. Lizzy greets them with a Happy Birthday. The cake is then served and Sebastian insists that her wrist might still hurt from before and instead feeds her. The music begins and everyone begins to dance. Sebastian and our guest are the only two people left. Sebastian then offers to insruct her assuming this is her first dance. As they prepare to leave, Ciel tells her that the dress belonged to his late mother and that he would prefer if she accepted it as a gift. Before the carriage leaves, Ciel and Sebastian bid them farewell and invites her to come again. On the ride home, while Lizzy and her maid are fast asleep, our guest closes the knife she had and throws it out the carriage window because the carriage fades into the night. Trivia * This unknown guest is actually a man who pretends to be a woman in order to hoax Elizabeth for he can kill Ciel easily. Gallery Teacup.jpg|The tea was spilled Sebastian listens.jpg|Sebastian listens to the "Lady" Blindfold.jpg|Blind-folded Lau and Ran Mao.jpg|Lau and Ran Mao Bridal style.jpg|Sebastian carries the "Lady" in Bridal-style plane.jpg|Gets hit by Prince Soma's paper plane Grell.jpg|Grell enters the scene secret.jpg|Keep it a secret Ahh.jpg|Sebastian feeds the "Lady" Surprise.jpg|a surprise Party